Is it worth it?
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: If someone came to you and said they could take away all those painful memories, but you had to pay the consequences of your choice, would you take it? Naruto would...(Long oneshot) A Yang Production


_**Is it worth it?**_

_A Yang Production_

It was the same as any other day. He woke up, ate breakfast, and stood at the door with his hand resting on the doorknob. Hesitation filled him like always. Outside someone was waiting to chuck rocks at him, someone was waiting to insult him, someone wanted to inflict pain upon him, someone wanted to kill him. Everyday…every single day they waited for him. The villagers hated him, their eyes filled with such unfiltered hatred. Even his loved ones could not be with him.

" _Naruto, want to come with me to the Academy?"_

" _Yay! I get to be with Iruka-sensei!"_

_Iruka ruffled his hair and took him to the Academy. But at Iruka's side the other students still glared at him. Even Iruka still received threats. Even his greatest Sensei could not guard him. The next day, he had to take a day off to let his wounds heal._

Kakashi, he tried to protect him. Naruto hand shook with his sadness as he recalled the day after Kakashi had taken him to the Village Parade and stopped the villagers from attacking him.

" _Sensei!" He called out as he ran into the hospital room. He could hardly recognized Kakashi. His whole face was bandaged, spots of red seeping through the thick layer of bandages._

" _Naruto?" His voice was soft and muffled. Raising his arm, Naruto saw the cast that protect the shattered bones. " Is that you?"_

"_S-sensei?" He stood still in the doorway, trembling in fear and guilt. Tears welled up and overflowed from his precious blue eyes. _

" _Don't worry… I'm fine. The only thing that hurts is the fact that I can't read my books!" But Naruto knew better, through it all Kakashi body cried out for relief. And it was Naruto's fault._

He pulled open the door and stepped outside, wiping clean his face. He took each step one at the time knowing where it would lead him. He knew that every step he took would put others in danger.

_Sakura was stuck in bed, healing from the wound that the villagers had accidentally inflicted upon her. Part of her hated Naruto, but part of her knew that Naruto needed someone to love. _

_When he came to visit her, he brought a bunch of Cherry Blossoms for her. He could see her in her room, resting, with Sasuke at her side. Then he felt something hit him from behind. Her mother held a rolling pin, stained crimson from the attack._

" _YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! GET OUT OF HERE!" She raised her weapon again but someone grabbed her wrist. Sasuke pulled the rolling pin away from her and helped Naruto to his feet. He took the flowers and placed them on a table outside her room. Naruto left running. He ran and ran until he reached the safety of his home._

" Look, it's the demon boy!" Some teenager sneered.

" Get the hell out of here." A person pushed him as they walked past him.

_The village never dared to raise a hand against their Uchiha. When Sasuke came back from the battle, they rushed to him, and tended to his wounds. The blame for all HIS pain was placed upon Naruto. Sasuke had to be placed in the care of the best Medical Nin's care. Naruto had to tend to his own wounds._

It was the same. As he neared the meeting place he cleaned himself up. At the bridge, he realized that no one would show up. He had been waiting for at least 4 hours, which was WAY late even for Kakashi.

" Why even when I try my hardest, when I try to please others do I always fail?" He slid down and hugged his knees. " Why does everyone hate me so much? I can't help have this demon inside me." As he continued to question himself, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he came face to face with a girl. She was around his age, dressed in a long black lacy dress, with her long black hair tied up into two buns.

" I heard you crying so I came."

" what?"

" Naruto-san…"

" HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" He leapt to his feet.

" That doesn't matter…I heard you and I came. You feel pain and anguish…and you want to get rid of all these negative feelings."

" How did you know?"

" I know many things…" She walked lightly towards him. Placing both hands on his face, she peered into his eyes. " I can see it all in your worn eyes. Every single tear you cried, I captured them all. All those words of sadness, I written them down. I was there in your sadness. You've reached the point of two." She pulled him into a hug at which Naruto felt an eerie calmness. " I can take away all those painful memories and let you restart from the beginning."

" No one can do that!" He jerked out of her grasp. " Who are you! Did someone send you to mess with me!"

" No one here can control me, Naruto-san. I am a free spirit."

" Wh-what do you want with me?" She smiled and appeared 5 inches from his ear.

" I want you to choose." Her words lingered in his ear as she sped over the river and vanished into the woods. Now a smarter and happier person would have headed home, but something about this girl intrigued Naruto. He ran to the other side of the bridge and dashed into the forest. Bushes and tress seemed to leap out of his way and his feet knew where to tread. As he rounded a tree, SHE appeared in the clearing, sitting on a log.

" The blue bird of the morning sings of times long ago, a time when I was born…" She sang. " The sun rose up and smiled at me, the flowers bowed to me…"

The song drifted over Naruto and replenished his strength. " Now I stand at the point where I have to choose what I want…" He joined in not even knowing the words. " I live for tomorrow and today I sing of a little blue bird that did bid me good."

" You like the song Naruto-san?" She asked not looking towards him but towards the sky.

" Yes."

" Now it's your turn Naruto-san. What will you choose?" She glided over to him and hovered over head. " Do you want to keep things as they are or do you want change?"

" I.." She placed a single finger on his lips.

" Before you make your chose…will you be able to live with the consequences?"

" What consequences?"

" They are made by you, so I can not tell you, but will you be willing to live with them? Will you be able to live forgetting your friends?" She removed her finger from his lips to allow him to speak.

" No good comes from me being here…I hurt my friends and Sensei…I don't remember ever being happy…and I do more harm than good."

" Do you know what you want then?"

" I want to get rid of these memories…I want to forget! I rather die at the hands of the village of love than live like this any more!" He answered firmly with no emotion in his voice. For an instant Naruto swore he could see a sadness in her eyes. She landed on her bare feet.

" You have chosen Uzumaki Naruto-san. I will grant you your destiny." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and using her hands closed the gap between them. Naruto was surprised and tried to break the kiss. Something stirred within him and he felt his eyes close from weariness. His mind raced trying to understand what was going on.

" Forget everything…remember nothing…be nothing…become what you shall be…your wish has been granted." A voice echoed in his mind.

_Yeah…forget everything…_

She gave a sad smile and placed her hands palms together in concentration. Once she had her mind cleared she raised her hands to the heavens.

" O great winds, do my bidding. Take him to the place where his dreams shall come true!" A strong wind picked up and encircled Naruto. He vanished right before her eyes. Not batting an eye she picked up the headprotector and held it to her chest. " Good luck Naruto-san." She reached out and patted a near by deer as she departed. The deer fell to the ground…dead.

Once Naruto woke up, he found himself in a strange land.

" Hn? Where the hell am I?" He got up and walked around. A delicious smell reached his nose and guided him to a small village. People were walking around and he was unsure of where to go. Naruto ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out and walked along a road. Suddenly two armed men stood in his way and demanded to know what he was doing here.

" Um… I really don't know. What the hell is that on your head?" He pointed to the Sound Headprotector.

" It doesn't matter! Where is yours! Have you come here to spy on us?"

" Spy? Is that what I am?" He asked. " Do you know who I am?" Both guards looked at each other and beckoned him to follow them.

They lead him to large building that had two long snakes on either side of the stairs. Inside, they asked him to wait as they entered a large room.

"Orochimaru-sama" They bowed as the feet of the Giant Snake.

" What is it!" He leaned on his arm bored out of his mind.

" We have come to inform you that the one known as Uzumaki Naruto is outside the doors."

" What!" He bolted up right now interested in the news.

" It seems that he has lost all memories of Konoha and what he is."

" Kukuku…" Orochimaru laughed. " I could use this to my advantage…Yes. Bring him in."

The two guards bowed and left to fetch Naruto. Upon entering Orochimaru bolted from his throne and embraced Naruto.

" My son!" He cried out. " My precious son! I thought you had died and left me behind!" There was a murmured that rippled throughout the room.

" You're my Otou-san?"

" Yes my precious son. We had traveled to the Village hidden in leaves where I thought I had lost you!" Unknown to Naruto, Orochimaru had a sick smile on his face. " Now you've come back to me!" He let go of Naruto, replacing his sick twisted smile with a kinder smile. " Prepare a feast! Call the villagers together! My son died and now he has come back to me!" People rushed around and Orochimaru lead Naruto his 'son' to his room. Naruto was given the same clothes that Orochimaru wore to replace the orange rags that he had. A solid silver headprotector was given to him and he put it on proudly. A high ranking Shinobi ushered him to a balcony. His 'father' stood waiting and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

" Village of Sound! Naruto had returned to his rightful place among us! Many years ago I had traveled to a place known as Konoha," Here the villagers booed and hissed. Oro-sama raised his hands to silence them. " It is a shattered village, but I had hopes to help rebuild it. At that time I took my only son with me, and there in the midst of a battle I had lost him. For years we have mourned his loss, not he has come home! My son Naruto!" The 11 year old never felt happier than watching the whole village cheering him and chatting his name. He felt himself grow warm.

" Otou-san?"

" Yes…Naruto?" Oro lead him away to prepare for the grand celebration that would be held tonight.

" I am home."

The years passed and Konoha had given up finding Naruto. The blonde had trained under his father and had grown stronger, learning to tap into the Demon's reserve. While in the village of Sound, Naruto trained the Shinobi's and was respected by everyone. Where ever he went someone stopped his to shake his hand or ask for his advice on things. For Naruto there was paradise. He was happy to be home. Of course he knew no other home. One day his father called him./

" Otou-san?" He asked while he the other members of the high court left.

" My son!" Oro stretched out his arms and embrace him. " I have asked you to come because I must ask something of you."

" What is it Otou-san?"

" In a few days time we will attack Konoha because they will not listen and will not change their ways. If we do not do anything now they will destroy everything around us. Do you know what I ask of you?"

The 20 year old nodded. " I do Otou-san. I will be at your side. For you and this village I will give my life."

" That's my son."

They prepared and then the day came where the two villages would face off.

"HOKAGE!" An ANBU burst into the office. " The Village of Sound! They're at the west gate!"

" What!" She slammed her hands down on the desk. Sasuke and Sakura, who were meeting with her, also became alert. The whole army of Leaf assembled and they rushed to the four gates. It could be possible that the one gate was only a distraction.

" So this is the leaf Otou-san?" Naruto said as he placed his mask on his face. It was a smooth white mask with the Sound symbol etched on the forehead. He made sure that his Sound cloak would not come off during battle.

" Beautiful ain't it? But some much blood is shed to keep it that way. Maybe today we can end that bloodshed." They both stood on top of Oro-sama's giant snake. Kabuto fussed over Naruto, saying that his mask wasn't on straight.

" Kabuto-nii-san! I'm fine!"

" Just watching out for my Otouto!" He patted the blonde on the head.

" Now now, children…don't fight before the battle." Orochimaru chuckled. At first, all he wanted was a tool to help him defeat Konoha, but over the years that Naruto had spent with him and Kabuto, Orochimaru had nearly forgotten that Naruto in fact was NOT his son.

" The sun is breaking the sky…nice sun rise, right Otouto?" Kabuto snickered as they all rushed forward in a blitzkrieg attack. The Leaf stood ready and began to counter attack. Metal crashed against metal, fists made contact with faces, and already you could hear the blood dripping to the ground. There was screams and the sound of bodies dropping to the ground, and through it all Naruto calmly walked into the village.

" _The Hokage is very strong…"_

" _I know."_

" _She nearly killed me."_

" _Yes, I will have her head."_

" _It's okay if you don't want to…"_

" _I'll do it Otou-san!"_

" _I just don't want to lose you."_

" _You won't. Please let me do this."_

" _She won't be easily defeated. She'll have strong guards. Her strength is legendary."_

" _But I have been trained by the best!" At this Orochimaru smiled. " I will not fail you."_

" I promise." There were strange clad ANBU surrounding him. They all had weapons drawn. Naruto placed his right index and middle finger in front of his mask as he drew his chakra. They were ordered to assassinate anyone from the Sound village. As they flung their many weapons at Naruto, he snapped open his eyes, his chakra blazing sending the weapons back at them, killing them instantly. The ANBU were pathetic and weak compared to his father and his older brother. They were repelled by the shield his father had helped him create, it was one of a kind, something that required little concentration or chakra. If he wanted to, with his shield alone he could kill anyone that touched it…so he did. He reached the office and entered. Two Kunais whizzed towards him and they just bounced off him.

" What do you want?" A woman asked as she sat in the Hokage chair.

" Hokage?"

" That is me." She placed her elbows on the table and rested her hands on her mouth.

" I like it better if the other two would come out as well, I don't like wasting time." Naruto threw two Kunais at the ceiling, forcing Sasuke and Sakura to emerge. "Now to answer your question Hokage, I have come to kill you."

" Who the hell do you think you are to spout such idiotic words?" Sasuke gripped his kunai tightly. The way the guy held himself and spoke reminded him of someone from long ago.

" I am Orochimaru's son." Was he simple reply. Suddenly the whole room was filled with the guys look a likes. " And I promised I would bring him your head." He pointed to the Hokage who looked surprised beyond anything. Sakura and Sasuke attacked the clones as they attacked.

Naruto watched as they worked in unison, they must have spent years training together. He never had to bother with a partner, he was glad to work alone. It was so much better that way. The Hokage joined them and with her help had wiped out the clones.

" Very impressive Hokage." He took a step forward and placed two fingers to his mask. " How about you battle the real me then?" There was a smile on the Hokage's face. She had accepted. She ran towards him and tired to land a punch on the jerk but he had ducked in time and using her momentum, threw her against the wall. It cracked, and she placed a hand on the wall as she got up. Again she rushed at him, this time with a kick. H jumped and as her foot made contact with the ground, he kicked her in the face, causing the building to groan. Sakura, seeing her sensei in trouble, tried to land a punch on the masked assassins stomach.

Naruto watched and waited to grab her wrist. He planted his feet firmly and twisted his upper body, throwing Sakura out the window.

" Sakura!" Sasuke jumped out the same window and managed to grab her. With Sakura in one hand, he reached for his little pack that he carried on his person. He pulled two kunais and attached a thing but strong wire to it. Making sure that he had his gloves on, he threw them in opposite direction and grabbed hold of the wire. The friction burned against his gloves, slicing through them and almost reaching his skin. Seeing the ground closer now, he let go and both of them toppled to the ground, Sasuke holding his right hand.

" Lucky bastards." Naruto said as Tsunade tried to attack him once more. This time…she succeeded. Glass shattered as he was thrown from the top floor. The sun light scattered into the many colors of the rainbow, casting it's brilliance on his mask. Through it he saw the outline of a young woman, floating next to him.

" _The Blue bird of the morning sings of times long ago, a time when I was born…" _Somehow the song seemed familiar. Soft warm hands caught him.

" Otou-san…" Naruto murmured. " She's really strong." He got up and tried to regain his balance as Orochimaru commanded his snake to attack nearby Shinobi.

" Don't try again, just-" But Naruto was gone. He had decided to try again.

Sakura, Sasuke and the Hokage walked among the dead, searching for the masked assassin. He appeared staggering from the attack that Tsunade had landed on him.

" You survived my attack."

" I've survived many things…including this hellish place when I was younger! You ripped my from my father! You nearly destroyed me! I've sworn revenge for the many years I lost here." Naruto knew that he had little life left in him even with the Fox's chakra. As he got into his usual fighting stance, there was a strange whisper at his ear.

" _Are you willing to pay the consequences?"_

Three against one, they all attacked. Sasuke and Sakura were merciless as they ripped at his flesh, Tsunade thought of her love and her brother with each kick and punch that she landed on him. Naruto tried his best to keep up, but he was growing weaker. Tsunade had hit his one weak point, the seal on his stomach. All three brought back their hands, Tsunade hit his mask, Sasuke his chest and Sakura the seal. The combination of the three sent Naruto skidding a good 50 feet. Slowly, he used his hands to steady himself and got up in time to see Sasuke using the Chidori. As Sasuke grew closer to him, Naruto recalled a time he was training with Kabuto in the forest.

He had lost his Nii-san and was wandering aimlessly in the forest. As he reached a cold lonely place the snow white earth scattered, the sound of a thousand birds chirping, feathers were fluttering down, a then he saw someone in the midst of the pure white that was falling. There were tears pouring silently from her eyes. She continued to sob bitterly as the feathers turned a blood red.

" The feathers have sealed your fate, Naruto-san. By the hands of many birds you shall die."

" Wait!" Naruto tried to reach out to her as she disappeared but the feathers clouded his view and they attached themselves to him.

" Your fate is sealed…"

He woke up to find himself asleep by a river holding a single red tipped feather. " A dream…?"

_By the hands of many birds you shall die…_

" I understand now…" Naruto said as he felt Sasuke's hands plunge through his seal. He felt the energy surge through him, draining his life. The muscles in the mans arms felt strange as they twitched within him. Sasuke placed a foot on Naruto's body and pushed him off his hand. The mask cracked as Naruto struggled to regain his footing. Orochimaru appeared behind them, paler than usual.

Naruto turned to him, clutching the gaping hole in his stomach. " I failed." As soon as the words left his mouth did the mask finally break apart. Staring up at his father, Naruto smiled. " Forgive me."

The two words that the man uttered sent chills down Sasuke's, Sakura's and Tsunade's spine. His face was revealed to him as he turned to face him.

" You win…and I humbly accept my defeat as a Sound Ninja." He tried to bow, but he couldn't with stand the pain. All color left the three's faces.

" Everything she said was right on mark." He stumbled forward as blood dribbled form his face. He fell to his knees and then let his body fall to the ground.

" Oh God! What have I done!" Sasuke tried to wipe off the blood from his hands but in his mind it was always there.

Kabuto came running up to the scene and stood speech less next to Orochimaru. He just stared at the blood that was collecting around the body of Naruto.

" I failed father…" Naruto whispered the words. Orochimaru stood at Naruto's side, not a single emotion on his face.

" Father!" Tsunade spat. " That isn't your father Naruto!" She tried to attack Orochimaru but was held back by Sakura.

" No Sensei! You might hurt Naruto."

" Naruto! You are a villager of Konoha! YOU ARE OUR NARUTO!"

" What…?" Naruto's voice was strained. " You..lie."

" No we don't!"

" Shut up!" Orochimaru snapped.

" Why don't you tell Naruto the truth you snake freak! Tell him the bloody truth!"

" I…" Orochimaru just balled up his fist in an attempt to control his emotions. " I…"

" You really aren't his father! You just wanted him for the fox demon!"

" Father…" Naruto reached out but Orochimaru just jerked away. " So…it's true…I really am not your son. Why…Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru winced at the words as they reached him. " It's true that I am not your father but I loved you as a son."

" No…you just saw the weapon I am…" Naruto choked up blood. " So I die alone…" He cracked an insane smile. " How ironic."

" Not so Naruto-san…" came a new voice. Everyone turned around to see a young woman in a black strapless lacy dress. There was two sleeves that went up to her elbow, and her long black silky hair was put up into two buns.

" I told you that you had to pay the consequences some day…but you can't remember can you?"

" Who are you?"

" I just came to claim your payment…" She took off his sound headprotector and placed a cool hand on his forehead. The fist time he ever met her returned to his mind. " I asked you if you would be willing to pay the consequences of your actions and you assured me you would. You couldn't. But now Naruto I will set you free from these earthly pains." He arm reached into his back and she tried to find something. " I have you Kyuubi-sama." She then reached with her free hand and searched around again. " Found it." AS she grabbed hold of something Naruto let out a gasp. " I'm sorry Naruto." She placed her lips on his and she swallowed his pain. " Good bye Naruto…" She withdrew her hand and he ceased to live. " I swore that I would never cry for anyone…" She stood up and turned. In each hand she held a glowing orb, one red and one blue. As if she was in a trace she raised her hands to the heaves.

" O restless spirits of earthly forms, leave this plane and find your heaven." The orbs revolved around her ruffling her clothes and hair. " Depart!" They shot up towards the skies casting colors never know to humans.

" It is done." She said as silent tears poured down her face. " I'm sorry I could not let you live a happier life, but that is the choice you yourself had picked Naruto…" She spoke to the lifeless body of Naruto, " or did you forget what you said?"

" _I rather die at the hands of the village of love than live like this any more!"_

" All humans wish for something that they can not have themselves…but they can never handle the consequences of the choice." With a flick of her wrist, Naruto floated to her open arms. " Naruto, no one here could see the kindness within you. But it was your love for this place that made me strong and happy. Thank you." She looked back over her shoulders. " You are all pathetic humans that deserve to be killed here at my hands…but Naruto told me to spare you. I could feel it in his soul… May we meet when I come for you." She walked slowly with an army of wandering souls behind her.

" Who are you!"

She halted. " I am what you seek, I am what you want, I am the price you must pay, I am destiny and death." In a swirl of pure white feathers she vanished. " May all this be purged from your minds and if you are in pain, call for me. I will come."

In a brilliance of light, everything was returned to what is was. Yet life felt empty for many, as if someone's bright smile had gone from their life. Orochimaru continued to plot against Konoha, Konoha continued to build it's defense…and many shinobis had gone missing on missions.

Yet not everyone continued to live. In a small forsaken room, a young woman was huddled in a ball, crying bitter tears.

" I can take this away." Came a dreamy voice.

" Take it! I rather die than live like this!"

" It is your choice…Hinata-san." A girl placed her hands on Hinata's head and Hinata fell to the ground. " take her to a place where she can try to live happily." Hinata was gone and appeared in the Village of Sand. Death appeared in a field with a dozen roses.

" Will humans ever learn? I don't thinks so, right Naruto-san?" She gently placed the roses on the marked grave. " But you Naruto, you had so much…I'm sorry. Someday I hope to die and never be called upon again. Because I am tired and weary from this." She sighed and looked at the billions of marked and unmarked graves all with their favorite floors on top. " Sometimes we wish for change, but that change can end up worse than the life we have. Sometimes we are not content with our lives…sometimes we want to die…sometimes we want to forget…sometimes we just don't know what we want. If our every wish was granted…would we be willing to pay the consequences? Would it all be worth it?" Destiny/Death stood up and walked from her place. " Some calls…"

A person was walking and then she appeared before them. " I can change it…"

She stares at you with the most sad eyes, at her side a young man with blonde hair hovers next to her. " Are you willing to pay the consequences."

The man adds one last comment. " Think very hard before you answer…the answer could be worth dieing for…"

Both asked in unison, "In the end what will life be like if you continued forward with what you have now? Would it all be worth it? Will it be worth dieing for?"

* * *

Yang-chan: I wanted to do something with a message in it. So here it is. It is a LONG one shot, but it was worth it.

Ferret-san: Now Yang was thinking that she might make it into a real story, but she is unsure and wants your opinion. In your review please tell is what you think.

Yang-chan: If you like this tell your friends! The more the better! Though I don't know if many will like it…AH! What is no one reads it! AGH! ( curls up into a ball and her self confidence is shattered)

Ferret-san: Oh great, um…say something nice in your review to cheer her up. Say she's cute…it always works!


End file.
